Talk:Emotes
Point It says that the animation for this emote has been found but how did u get past the lieson thingy that dont let you see some of the classes/monsters/animations etc.? -Alinay How? I'm a ninja, that's how. http://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b200/wishical/point_emote.jpg http://i19.photobucket.com/albums/b200/wishical/point_icn.jpg --wishdragon 05:22, 16 March 2006 (UTC) Tell me please i want to know!!! -Alinay :Dear child, ten thousand OSes connect us to the great tree of Knowledge, your milage may vary. Without an insight into your true electronic nature, I cannot show you enlightenment, merely point you towards the path. Use Google to find the answers you seek. --wishdragon 08:32, 17 March 2006 (UTC) ::I use Sothink SWF decomplier MX2005 its preety good but i cant get get to see anything that is under a file name with (Liaison) next to it, but you can. i would really appreiecate it if u tell me D:!!! -Alinay :::sigh - look, I'm trying to tell you that I have a Mac and the program I use won't work if you don't have a Mac. You'll have to figure it out for yourself. --wishdragon 01:09, 18 March 2006 (UTC) :::: Either way, while we use extensive information from decompiling, I would prefer if we didn't discuss the methods here. Not everyone has to (or should) know, and it's meta-related at best. May I suggest the IRC channel as an alternate venue? I'd be glad to join in the discussion there. - Dashiva 11:38, 18 March 2006 (UTC) Players needed The point of this field is to list the minimum number needed, to save people the hassle of trying to get an emote they have too few people for. Among other things, that means you don't assign an extra person to pulling switches because the person on the closest tile can do it. So stop changing it already. - Dashiva 06:32, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) Flute From the official IRC channel: hey, anybody knows how to get the music emote? u can't for the moment k it was a special emote gained by a special event it was gained on a competion of writing around christmas in dofus So it's not possible to get in International Dofus But i think it will not be fair when somebody wasnt here, there is maybe some secret recipe. This is from official page Effects Features Enables to use the attitude 7 Action : 5 Range : 1 CH : 1/0 (+0) CF : 1/0 Description This exceptional Flute made in Treechnid wood is ideal to entertain and move your friends. So it can be done on a table in Treechnid Forest (There maybe is the recipe) or it can be done from a treechind things, or both However, its believed that this emote if not another emote can now be obtained. At (2,1) there is a house with the xelor's sandglass on the sign. Enter that house and inside you will see a red circle shaped carpet, step on the center of it and a door will open. Once your inside there are a group of tiles and some barrels. You must emulate the positions of the barrels to positioning yourself and the people with you on the tiles not considering the color of them since it does not matter. In the second room you must do the same with the beige colored barrels, or much easier just position yourself on the tile northeast of the beige colored barrels. Once you go in the last room there is an NPC whom you can talk to but obtaining the emote is still not clear to me (EDIT: The Xelor building was the past site of the "Show Weapon" emote. I did this during beta so I would know. If anyone wants to try to do it and prove it, they are more than urged to. That area is just a area of historical documentation like the sit emote) (EDIT:me and some friends did this puzzle and got to the end the npc does not give a emote as far i we could tell he just talks about a divine clock and a door or gate i think you have to fight him maybe but we couldnt find a way to do so he says some stuff about dofuses so maybe you need all of them or somthing) :It is possible for international server to get this flute emote. Me, myself for example have the flute and I sometimes play the flute emote during game-play to entertain the players. I'm from Solar server by the way and my in game character is Kidurong. --Nalvinj 00:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, but how did you get it? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 01:05, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :It was given to me. --Nalvinj 02:47, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :How to adjust the picture? It seems like I'm taking much space. :( --Nalvinj 03:02, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Nice. I've fixed the pictures, by the way. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the picture adjustment.--Nalvinj 03:37, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Rock, Paper, Scissors Test results with perception. There's a random element to it, but it's definitely not actual RPS. Grizmine never selects the same as you, so it looks more like a success/fail check. A rough guess would be 100% win on the first round, 50/50 on the second. Then either 100% (with perception) or 0% (without) on the third round. - Dashiva 22:05, 28 January 2006 (UTC) I would honestly try stone first, and if you win, scissors and if you win again, try stone again Quick note. It appears that certain emotes are doable without a paying account. I have acquired /fear, and I know that the entrance to /appl is openable -- though I'm not sure an f2p member can get all the way to the end to acquire the emote. --Niccus 00:19, 16 February 2006 (UTC) :yes they can i got all the emotes Additional note. I have tried getting appl, mad, weap, fear and bye when i was a f2p member and i succesfully got them all. The same rules apply getting them as if you were a p2p member, all you need is a team of people. I found that the only emotes f2p members CANNOT get are the ones that require entering a dugeon or talking to a members only NPC. --Lixxia 07:26, 14 March 2006 yes it is possible to get the fear emote while you ate still f2p, its the only emote you vsn get with f2p comment:F2ps can im a f2p and has alot of em Diagram Would it be helpful to have screenshots of the tile puzzles? I have done a few in the past few days, and there has been a lot of confusion as to where people should stand. I might be able to get screenshots, but I don't know how to upload them. If screenshots are innapropriate, i could make some diagrams otherwise, I just need to know file format, whether these would be useful, and what to do with them.Deskrat 18:55, 9 March 2006 (UTC) : You can upload images to the wiki, link in the toolbox menu on the left. File format shouldn't be an issue as long as it isn't BMP or something esoteric. If you use screenshots, I personally would prefer a (near) empty room with the correct tiles colored rather than characters standing there. - Dashiva 21:50, 9 March 2006 (UTC) I put one diagram in, but the format is really odd. Any suggestions? -Deskrat 18:54, 11 March 2006 (UTC) : I modified the placement a bit. The diagram looks pretty good. - Dashiva 21:06, 11 March 2006 (UTC) :: Cool, thanks! I'll try to get the others done soon. -Deskrat 16:05, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :: I uploaded the same image twice. I was having trouble with my computer, and tried to replace the image... Or something. Anyway, it's Emote_cross.JPG, and the earlier one should probably be deleted. Sorry about that. I wasn't sure where in the article to insert it. I am still having trouble with that stuff. >.< I would appreciate it if somebody else would handle that for me. -Deskrat 00:23, 25 March 2006 (UTC) ::: Deleted duplicate and added image to article. Keep up the good work. - Dashiva 00:50, 25 March 2006 (UTC) On another note, maybe we should add images of the emotes themselves? - Dashiva 00:01, 24 March 2006 (UTC) : I would be willing to do this, but I don't have all of the emotes, and won't for quite some time as the blacksmith dungeon is way beyond my abilities; probably the Pandala one, too. It might be best to do these with a character who is not wearing any appearance-altering clothing. If you want, I can do the emotes that I do have and then do the others when I finally get them, or I could try to coordinate with somebody else who has the emotes. Or someone else who has all of them could do all of the images. Either way.-Deskrat 00:23, 25 March 2006 (UTC) The emotes that u need to be p2p to get... did they fix that in the "bugfix" :"Fix" in what sense? - DarkStorm 03:13, 17 April 2006 (UTC) /sit So what's in the cave where /sit used to be? - DarkStorm 03:13, 17 April 2006 (UTC) There is a level 159 Moowolf, with 20000hp. He is sorta aggressive if you walk past him. The statue is gone. DFMK 7:05pm, 20 June 2006 PST I haven't seen any Moowolf...I went into that cave to help someone with the Terra Cognita Scroll Quest, and the last room was completely empty... AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 10:28, 9 December 2007 (UTC) It's said the Moo spawns every 30 minutes, maybe you missed it. :) XXxCindyxXx (talk) 17:53, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :It spawns very rarely. I've seen it only once. EisttekcirCZ 18:02, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ---- I think it would be helpful if the effect of the sit emote was also expressed as "Recovery Rate = 1hp * (level / 10)" as follows: ...1 HP every second times your level divided by ten, or Recovery Rate = 1hp * (level / 10). (Example: A level 5 character would gain 1 HP every 0.5 of a second, a level 10 would gain 1 HP every second, a level 20 once every two seconds, etc.) --iynque 23:12, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I don't think a level 1 character gains 10 HP per second, so maybe reconsidering the formula wouldn't be a bad idea. since 1.27 it's a new formula: plain 2 HP per second for sitting (instead of 1 HP per second for not sitting). Anyone able to edit the emote site, may fix this. Laying down? I've seen people lay down after a battle and I was hoping to find out information on that emote on this site. Does anyone know how to go about obtaining it? Demon Nuzzle : What you're seeing is the same old /sit emote. Different classes just have different animations for it (specifically, Enutrofs lie down). BadMrMojo 14:10, 9 May 2006 (UTC) : Male enutrofs lie down, female sit like every other character, exept they look like they lost their legs :D Maegan Any more? Not sure if this has something to do with emotes, but what about house in 2,1 (clockmaster in then third room) and hidden cave at -3,-4 (looks empty to me)? --Fogleg 10:26, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Ive seen that place too and brought others to it but no success.. ~Zukin Well we got there 2,1 me and some mates out there in Shika .. we solved the first puzzle .. the second puzlle solved too .. for me i took a picture for the first room and how we solved it .. http://www.geocities.com/vegeta_sayf/room.1.JPG ok .. for room 2 i didnt took a pic ( forgot to =X ) .. last room got nothing to click on .. nothing to do just watching clocks and a xelor(Henual) .. when u talk to him: http://www.geocities.com/vegeta_sayf/room.3.JPG well when u choose any answer .. i think all what he talk about is leading for nothing .. i think he talks about the dofus eggs .. collecting them will do something ? open door or something like that ? hope to hear ideas... ~Pimp ( Shika server ) Well have you tried clicking the clock at grandmas house in astrub at the time Henual says? I believe the coors at 5 -17 or so (the house for moumouse quest) -Deltadancer (shika) ---- I looked at the clock at 5 mins to the hour in grandmas house...nothing! maybe has to be like midnight???-Macrion (shika) ---- You should look up "demons of the hours" and read the story thats on the page. Overlord-Laharl (Rosal) The empty cave as you say is the cave to larva dungeon.~Icychen see : http://forum.dofus.co.uk/topic.php?lang=en&id=1400 ---- Guys just to add to this, i took a screen shot of what he says up to 5 mins past the hour. and i read some articles, if there is something here its likely to be in December (month of the demons) and 5 minutes before the new hour (1 o'clock? or any new hour?). -Razor Ironic as it may be... if I had read this just 2 days earlier, I probably would have tried this. Any chance this might be December 31 at midnight to January 1 at 1 AM server time? Something like this is either a big let down with nothing or a huge secret with some ultima item (or ultima boss you have to fight alone) though... -Rezaru For room 2 stand to the upper right of each light colored barrel. By the way the first room also follows the same logic, the blocks to stand on are the same layout as the barrels, shifted. In the last room, Henual talks about Xelor's Divine Clock, and apparently there's a document called Xelor's_Divine_Clock_-_Part_VI (I don't know where it is in game). There used to be 11 months and twelfth was added. Sounds similar to the classes--pandawa was the twelfth class added. So Pandawa might be important to solving the puzzle, if it is one? Does anyone know a forum thread or wiki page dedicated to this house? Hagabaka 19:17, 13 May 2008 (UTC) 2 More emotes? I found these two emotes. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v110/link353/2Emotes.png I don't know how long they've been known about, but I just saw these two, don't know what they are or how to get them, but yeah. >_> :They are /rest and /champ. I have added information to the main article about both of these. wishdragon 06:18, 8 November 2006 (UTC) A group of 8 of us were able to successfully get throught the first two rooms at 2,1. In the third room, there is a xelor named Henual. He mentions a Xelor Divine Clock and the conversation leads nowhere. He does however say, to "come back at 5 minutes before the hour, when he is in his most relaxed state," at times. We could not figure out how to get him to say these different things. And we did not wait until that time. Pm xxxxthor if you can figure this out further. well if you could, post how to through the first two rooms? ---- from jiva Right now, i am waiting in the last room, to get through, you have to come 6 players and go on th squares corresponding to the barrels. ---- this is a guess but at night the screen goes darker, maybe if you do the secret area at that time it might trigger something... ---- Kaz We managed to get through to the last room, nothing happens when you talk to him anyay, none of the options lead anywhere, and then afterwards we did it at 5 to the hour and nothing happened any different. ---- As far as i remember this is a now defunct emote house for /weap from way back in beta. Perhaps there is something different there now, but i doubt it is an emote. ~alderbrook (rushu) Point I very much doubt of the last change of this day, changing Pandikaze Dungeon into Gobball Dungeon. But I have no certainty, so I'm asking for more players to jump in. --Lirielle 18:41, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :Most likely a vandalism already reverted before this this question was made as completing gobball dungeon is a bowmeow --Cizagna (Talk) 20:26, 17 December 2006 (UTC) f2p/p2p I believe 1 p2p player is now required when doing emote hunting (haven't verified) but it seems you now have to select use when selecting the switches. I got the "discover dofus" message when i went back to try on one of my f2p characters. : The information about emotes available to f2p accounts may be very outdated. I recently tried to get the "Applause" emote, and since there was also a p2p guy around who pulled the levers, I even got into the very last room where the statue is located. But when I tried to click the statue, all I got was this popup message about "content for paying members" or something like that (the same you get when trying to interact with NPCs in p2p area). : Even worse, when trying other emotes like "Fear" or "Wave", I couldn't even enter the building with this f2p account. That said, I believe the only emotes still available for f2p people are "Point" and "Oups" (since the scrolls can be bought from p2p players) as well as "Laugh" (since the NPC for this emote is within the f2p area). : This was observed on Nehra server, but on other servers it might probably be the same. -- (talk) 10:26, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Emote I watched a video not to long ago and i found an emote in the video that there is no information on. Please let me know what it is. http://img293.imageshack.us/img293/7389/unknownemotebz4.png (Where i found it.) 06-11-23-DOFUS Gameplay video http://press.ankama.com/en/ankama-games/dofus/videos-and-pictures.html :Thats a strange emote, surfing the game files its just a crow flying on the background putting dots that fade, where to get it that i still dont know. Maybe its a GM emote thought dev normaly put things that are still not release in to the game files making sometimes confusing when reading information, as it displays the abandon, used and possible use stuff. --Cizagna (Talk) 16:52, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Rest You can get rest at the Sand Dungeon now.bla0 18:29, 5 June 2007 (UTC) : and it doesn't regain your energy if you log out while useing it. (Note: I use it every time I log out in an inn and gain energy just like if i was useing sit. DarkAtacoo) :You regain energy logging out at an Inn anyway. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:03, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Glitch This has happened to me a few times when using rest. I FULLY heal from 1 (usually after some stupid teammate kills me), walk around, and once it went and unhealed me after I just walked a few screens, this past time is unhealed me as I started battle.... I thought it should be pointed out that it glitches. 17:03, 4 July 2008 (UTC) New emote? We found a new room at -3, 6 and have been trying to solve the puzzle for a logn time but without succes. Can you guys confirm that this room is for emotes and what is the right answer for the puzzle 00:14, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Helms :It looks new, it wasn't there when I explored the Low Cracker Mountain for the wiki. It probably came out in 1.27, so no-one knows what it is. Keep trying, maybe you can tell us! AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I don't think it's a new emote. I examined the room and the big stone in the middle looks like it should move after solving the puzzle properly. Judging by thr size of it, there may be a cave beneath it. This is just a theory, though. Further information: one of the mine carts is clickable too.---Goenitz- (talk) 17:13, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I remember farming around Bonta (or was it Amakna? XD) and crossing a random map with tiles in it, I'll look around again for the coords and see if maybe there's a connection. --Finrandi (talk) 16:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Here are some maps with tiles on them. The one you are talking about is the one on the bottom right, in Cania. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hi there guys. For the bottom right one I have done it actually. It is not an emote but a quest where you will need 3 level 20 and above farmers and alchemist. This is a quest for the Order Of Valant Heart of Bonta at Bonta alignment quest #40.Nalvinj 12:37, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Demoing Emotes You can demo all emotes regardless of having learned them in the game yet or not - via the Character Selection screen. "Go to the character select screen. Click on a character. When the platform beneath them turns orange, drag the mouse across the character in a diagonal direction. You can press the number keys (Not numpad), and see different emotes. Shift+6 is /... You can do all the emotes on that screen except /champ. It has no effect in game, so it's just a nice little thing to tinker with. Ctrl+drag makes them run in that direction, Shift+Drag makes them walk." (courtesy of SnowDigital on Ankama's forum, see http://forum.dofus.com/en/index.php?s=&showtopic=74928&view=findpost&p=372017 ) Aetnaria (talk) 15:18, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Aetnaria! Here's a gif of "...". AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:23, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oh. Never know that Demo thing. Thanks. You can even hear little voice from that /... emote. EisttekcirCZ 19:47, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Treechnid Emotes When under the effects of either Treechnid Dungeon Transformation or Treechnid Transformation, you can still use emotes. File:Treechnidslashfear.gif|Fear File:Treechnidslashbye.gif|Bye File:Treechnidslashhi.gif|Hi File:Treechnidslashkiss.gif|Kiss File:Treechnidslashpfc.gif|Rock, Paper, Scissors File:Treechnidslashoups.gif|Break Wind File:Treechnidslashpoint.png|Point I couldn't make a good enough gif of /sit to upload, /cross and /rest don't work. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:28, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Cross Arms Trivia In fact, the 9x9 is a Sudoku Puzzle. When you solve it, you must stand on squares with number 9, except the one with light. --Duracellpt (talk) 01:36, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : 2. Move on to the next room to see a 9x9 grid with some numbers on them. Sudoku, no? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 01:45, September 14, 2009 (UTC) The /weap emote out of date? The Wikia says "Behind a bush in the lower left" , but the switch is in the open, a bit southwest of a watchtower/platform of somekind Flute emote I think it should be updated that the flute emote was also given out to the top 2 winners in the international and UK Gobwwol Tournament Writing and Art Contest Hyphy-Shield (talk) 23:42, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, they've been given out now, have they? I'll update shortly. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 00:51, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::No, no they haven't been given out. Least I've not recieved mine yet. Galrauch (talk) 16:25, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Kiss Emote 2.0: I noticed the picture wasn't up for the 2.0 kiss emote so I took one. I can't edit though so I'll just post it here and someone else can update it.http://i338.photobucket.com/albums/n436/Jaimes_Fluffy/blowkiss.png Complete list of emotes and auras (2.21) * *appl: use emote Applause (Crackler Mountain cave) *aura: use emote Power Aura (Level 100/200) *bat: use emote Bloody Aura (Cursed Vampyre Set) *bye: use emote Wave (Library basement) *champ: use emote Champion (Champion Set) *cross: use emote Cross arms (Astrub Mines cave) * * *fear: use emote Show fear (Sufokia) *flower: use emote Flowers (Kanniball Dungeon) *hi: use emote Hi (Blacksmith Dungeon) *kiss: use emote Kiss (Don Rouann) *laugh: use emote Laugh (Barnaby in space) *mad: use emote Get mad (Dreggon Peninsula cave) * *no: use emote Refuse (The Kwakwa's Nest) *oups: use emote Release gases (Crocodyls) *pfc1: use emote Rock (Grismine) *pfc2: use emote Paper (Grismine) *pfc3: use emote Scissors (Grismine) *pipo: use emote Play the flute (Flute or Sar Y's Flute) * *point: use emote Point (Pandikaze Dungeon) *rest: use emote Rest (Sand Dungeon) *sit: use emote Sit (basic) Got these from the /help command in game, but it doesn't have the obtainings. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC) . . . Crow emote ? i was hanging around inside Trool Fair...then i spotted that 3 points and bird shaped symbol, i donnu maybe it's related to . . . . . (/crow). ] what you think ? Noob's Rule (talk) 03:51, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Those look like dragonflies, or perhaps the Dofus Version of Mosquito's? If you go to Imps Village there's crows all over the floors. Nearby the Mega Plain Crackler is located and lots of misc caves. Just a thought. --RawGreen (talk) 20:17, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Whereabouts of....... I was reading the Islands of Wakfu (Xbox 360 Arcade Game for 800 Microsoft Points, to be released March 30th, 2011) page when I saw them talking about the main chars pet Platypus and how it has a bluish Aura, also they mention that items will be obtainable on dofus for obtaining XX / 12 Achivments. So I think her platypus gives the aura. Tell me what you think! Shu-Sasori / Zankoushigure - Rosal 07:27, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Uploading the Dofus 2.0 Emote Icons Gonna go ahead and upload all the Dofus 2.0 emote icons. I will also included the current undiscovered/unobtainable ones which will simply be named "#_emote_icon" where # is their current listed number. J1RG (talk) 19:25, April 20, 2011 (UTC) : Feel free to attach them accordingly. J1RG (talk) 19:27, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Gotta love the markets This looks interesting : http://i.imgur.com/2jMWF.png lets hopes it will actually be released :D. Btw, you can find it trough the markets in-game. Fifth-generation (talk) 12:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) F2P Access I just tried to get the 'wave' emote with a couple of F2P accounts and my account but my F2P accounts couldnt get through the door. The 'you must join the community to use this feature' message came up. Is this because of me multi accounting or can't f2p members enter buildings anymore? Thanks (talk) 08:51, October 18, 2011 (UTC)Mad-Pierrot : No longer possible for f2p chars to enter most buildings outside Astrub, including most locations containing emote statues. Some caves may still be accessible, but even if you can get into the emote room you may not be able to click the statue with a f2p account. So while f2p chars may be helpful for unlocking gates (by standing on tiles), it is very likely that they cannot get the emote themselves. : (talk) 22:29, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Thumbs Up Emote Can someone add to the Thumbs Up emote that you need to buy it with 1000 Kolossium tokens from Glad Yator at (-13,-29) inside the Kolossium...I tried but the page is locked to editing....thanks. ~Libs The Enu On Shika~ Hands behind back (/back) * What it does: Your character puts their hands behind their back. * Location: Dimensional Voyagers' Tower - Hall of Voyagers (-22,-24) * How to acquire: Use the Emote Scroll: Hands Behind Back, which is bought from Kyper the Collector for 300 Orichor. ---- Saw this one missing. I can't edit so I hope someone will put this up. Pizzaboytoy (talk) 19:05, August 17, 2015 (UTC)Pizzaboytoy : The emote has been added, thank you for the help. : Water Clock Tower Emote Hi, where is the water cloak emote describtion? Vyyy (talk) 16:54, April 4, 2016 (UTC) : It got lost during the shuffle from the old to new emote pages, there are a few others that are waiting for Gravestorm or whomever else is doing the migration to move them along. I moved Water Clock to the Emote/Puzzle page under the Emote main page. It should be visible there. Revil-Nunor 06:22, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Searchable? Can we please, for the love of god, make the searchable again by name? Rumplestilskiin (talk) 22:05, April 7, 2016 (UTC) : I will talk to Gravestorm about that, I am not sure if they became unsearchable because of something we did or something Geocities did though. If it wasn't us then we may be stuck. Revil-Nunor 04:57, April 16, 2016 (UTC)